


Cool Beans

by Asmodeus



Series: Christmas Coffee [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: ugly sweaters can still be ugly when worn by someone attractive.





	Cool Beans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buying_the_space_farm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buying_the_space_farm/gifts).



> unbeta'd as norm bc i fight the power.

Today is the third time Tony has ever seen the tall dark haired stranger come in.

He has no problems with him of course, he seen him wander through when Tony had someone else manning the front counter. He’s just … stunning, in a way Tony couldn’t ever pinpoint. Most men don’t look as much like sex on legs as this man did but -- Tony couldn’t say anything when he had countless women come in when the manager was manning the cash.

Today though, the stranger was in a Christmas sweater. He knows its to try for free coffee, the cafe offering free cups to every new ugly sweater that enters the small shop ( there’s a twitter account to check to see if yours already passed through ). But Tony is bad at this … Tony can’t even call the sweater ugly.

He can come up with a wide variety of different reasons why -- mostly he wants to say the sweater just isn’t ugly. Yes, it’s really scratchy looking and big and frumpy, but its a shade of green that looks perfect on the stranger with gold accents around each seam from stitchwork. Tony just couldn’t call the man ugly in it.

He at least has a few minutes of orders before the dark-haired stranger made it to the counter, him and Clint busy with specialty drink after specialty drink. There’s too much peppermint or hot chocolate for his liking, but he designed all these drinks with Clint’s help so he damn well would sell them all to the people who wanted them.

When the stranger does make it to the counter its Clint at the cash register which spares Tony from having to deal with whatever weird infatuation he had with the guys looks. On closer inspection from Clint ( and Tony of course ) the sweater is actually surprisingly soft for how scratchy it looked in the long run. Clint makes the final call and lets the man have his free coffee, which turns out to be a mug of cream of earl grey tea instead. When Clint asks his name is when Tony tenses as he prepares the drink.

‘ Loki. ‘ His voice is smooth, not rough from the cold creeping in with everyone else. He seems comfortable in the chill of the season and it shows as he’s in only the sweater as he steps aside to allow the next customer up.

‘ Huh. That’s a new one. Tony will call you when your tea is done, shouldn’t be more than a few minutes. ‘ Clint grins, Tony can hear it in his voice, as he shifts to his next order.

Tony may have to thank Clint after, or possibly strangle him, because when the younger turns to start the next order he nudges Tony with an elbow.

‘ Got Loki’s name for you, sorry calling out to him to get his drink won’t be the same as calling out his name in bed. ‘ Tony just about chokes on the air in his lungs, head snapping to look over at Clint, a glare but still -- he was happy.

‘ You’ll pay for that. ‘ A gentle shove before Tony spins with the travel cup of tea and spots his stranger -- Loki -- sitting at a window as he waits. He’s lost in his own little world it seems, and Tony would have to snap a picture of that -- for the twitter account of course -- but first, tea.

Weaving through people, Tony decides to not give Clint the pleasure of knowing he called out Loki’s name, instead he delivers it personally. Charming smile in place, the cup is placed on the table. ‘ Loki ?? ‘ Green eyes meet his own in no time, snapped from his trance as he watched the snow.

‘ Thank you … ‘ Cup scooped into his hands, a soft hum emits from Loki’s throat as he enjoys the first hot sip. He looks up again when Tony pulls out his phone.

‘ For the twitter, so no one can steal your free tea. ‘ The smile on Loki’s lips is small, but Tony is charmed by it himself in no time at all. A quick snap of the photo when Loki takes another sip and Tony lets him be, enjoying his beverage.

It’s another few days before Loki slips in again, his sweater this time slightly uglier. At least Tony doesn’t have Clint in with him that day, instead he has the part-timer Peter there, but it doesn’t make much difference. Loki still looks stunning and Tony has to face him at the counter that day.

Todays sweater is nothing too alarming in either direction, it really does look extremely scratchy again and when Loki cocks up a brow as Tony examines it Tony has to clear his throat to not seem like an idiot.

‘ So uh, yeah. Ugly sweater round two.. okay you want the same tea as last time ?? Also, you have to wait at least five days between sweaters to give other people a chance. ‘ Tony holds a finger up, the matter of factly manner he does so is expected of him, but he turns when Loki seems to agree and begins to work on the tea. The rest of the day goes as normal, tea, pictures, no talking, Loki leaves.

The rest of the week follows suit with less Loki in it.

Tony starts to get bored, these sweaters are typically ugly, the normal disgusting ones he can’t bother turning down. There’s a few girls he flirts with ( ‘ How can that sweater be ugly you make it look like high fashion !! ‘ ) but it feels so half-assed, like theres no truth or energy put into it that makes it Tony.

But then Loki shows back up, and this sweater wins the cake.

Somehow Loki found the ugliest sweater in the days he was out. The nipples and belly button were cut out and framed by wreaths. But honestly Tony still thinks he looks stunning. Its form fitting and the perfect green to bring out Loki’s eyes. Clint refuses to take the cash when Loki approaches, the younger is having the hardest time concentrating as he giggles on the earlier orders.

It leaves Tony to face the atrociously ugly but amazing sweater that Loki is wearing, and the shit eating grin the customer has on his face. It’s promising in the least, but Tony simply clears his throat and gives in to his inner voice this time.

‘ You’re sweater is ugly but it goes well with your eyes, so you win the ugly sweater thing hands down but you’re so fucking gorgeous today… earl grey ?? ‘ He knows he’s rambling, it's what Tony does when the brain to mouth filter turns off, but by the blush on Loki’s cheeks, and the number left on his napkin before he leaves -- Tony at least is sure that he’ll get to know the stranger better.

After Clint makes him focus on coffee for the day.


End file.
